


Bluer than the Creek

by judy76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha Nick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dawson's Creek (sort of), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - School, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Pining Louis, Zayn is a little bit of a dick for the most part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy76/pseuds/judy76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Tomlinsons moved to Holmes Chapel Harry was a sweet and cheerful three years old already tall for his age. Although he recalls almost nothing of that period, what he remembers vividly and always will is the moment he met Louis for the first time.</p><p>Or a growing-up-together, friends-to-lovers-with-some-pining story inspired by Dawson's Creek, throwing in the middle One Direction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics and school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not English so there'll be plenty of mistakes...bare with me!! xoxo

When the Tomlinsons moved to Holmes Chapel Harry was a sweet and cheerful three years old already tall for his age. Although he recalls almost nothing of that period, what he remembers vividly and always will is the moment he met Louis for the first time.

Louis was the Tomlinsons’ baby. When they moved next door he was barely one year old. Harry’s mum, Anne, took him and his older sister Gemma with her to visit the new neighbors. They’ve been greeted by Jay, Louis’ mum, a very nice woman with a warm welcoming smile. She led them to the living room where she had prepared to serve them tea. There, on the carpet, among a few baby toys scattered around, was a little toddler playing peacefully, oblivious of the newcomers. Jay crouched near him and lift the baby by his armpits, turning him around to face Harry and his sister and mum to introduce them. The moment Harry saw the baby’s beautiful face he remained struck by the intense pure blue of his eyes.

The little toddler began to babble and squirm in Jay arms and once he set himself free he began to crawl towards Harry. He got up on really unsteady feet and even managed to make a few steps until he fell directly on Harry. The child had already outstretched his arms to receive the baby, like on instinct, but he wasn’t nearly strong enough to sustain both of them so he fell back on his bum dragging Louis with him. Both mothers made a move to retrieve their children but they stopped in their track at the scene displayed in front of them.

Not scared in the least for such a little baby, Louis just adjusted himself in Harry’s lap straddling him, put his tiny chubby arms on both his shoulders and burrowed his little face in the child’s neck sighing deeply content. Harry who at first remained a little upset by it all and had searched his mother with wide eyes, instinctively enclosed Louis’ waist with his arms hugging him tightly and burrowed his face in the soft caramel brown hair of the toddler in his arms inhaling deeply and calming himself immediately. What Harry still remembers even today and will always remember is Luois’ scent which immediately filled his nostrils and, even if it was really faint because Louis was very little, he thought it smelled sweet like his mum vanilla butter cookies. He knew then that he wanted to keep him forever.

 

Harry and Louis grew up to be quite inseparable. Being neighbors and close in age, and since Anne and Jay became close friends themselves, they were practically seeing each other every day, always playing together or having dinner at each other’s house, even sleeping together sometimes. Obviously Harry being two years Louis’ senior began school before him, but even if he was a very outgoing kid and instantly made a lot of new friends his same age, he never once ditched Louis who was his ‘bestest friend’ like he used to say.

When Louis turned four it finally came for him the time to begin pre-prep school himself. He couldn’t wait. It had been already two years since Harry had been attending his reception year and Louis had spent all that time dreaming for his big day to come. He was a very bright and lively four year old, maybe a little too lively and even a little sassy and Jay had her share of trouble to keep him, especially when he was home alone and became restless. She had tried to arrange play-dates with other children his age and often brought him to the park near their house, but due to his temperament, sometimes he tended to be a little too exuberant, the other kids and even their parents had often tagged him as an hotheaded and refuse to make friend with him. Not anybody was like Harry with his calm nature and caring attitude toward Louis, he knew how to humour him and when necessary how to restrain him without upsetting the kid.

Louis first day of school, much to Jay dismay, went exactly as she feared. It hadn’t even been lunchtime yet that she had already been called by the teacher because apparently her son had hit one of his classmates. When she arrived to take him home, after profusely apologizing for the child’s behavior, she shoved him in the rear seat without many ceremonies. She was angry and mortified by the not too disguised lecture she had to endure from both Louis’ teacher and the other child’s mother. But most of all she was worried, each day more worried about her son’s temperament. Everything about his nature screamed alpha, and not in a good way. She tried anything, but neither during the drive home, while still upset she yelled and scolded him for his actions, nor at home, where she had significantly calmed down and spoke to Louis with firm yet soothing words, just like a mother can, she managed to wring a word from the child about what happened and why he had done what he had.

Louis sat on the couch with his arms crossed firmly in front of his chest, his jaw clenched tightly, all red in the face trying at the same time to breathe through his nose and not to give in to tears.

After many minutes of this agony Jay gave up her unfruitful efforts to get Louis to talk and did the only thing she could think of: call Anne to get Harry.

Once the curly boy entered the Tomlinsons’ lounge, Louis still sat on the couch. Harry ran to his friend and hugged him tightly sitting beside him. Once in the arms of the other kid, Louis released the tears he’d been holding for hours and melted in a desperate cry. Harry just continued to hug him, caressing his back to calm him down and to try and help him to get to breathe.

‘What happened Boo? Don’t’ cry. Please, don’t cry.’ He continued to whisper in his ears.

‘I know you’re not bad. Why did you hit that kid? You can tell me. We’re bestest friend remember?’

Louis lifted his head to look at his best friend and found big, jade green, truthful eyes staring back at him, and there he got the strength he needed and began to talk through racking hiccups.

‘H-he s-sayed h-his mum k-knows Mark ‘s n-not me real d-dad and t-that my m-mum is an o-omega d-d-disauned by h-her alpha’ Louis was still sobbing very hard and he stopped a few times to catch his breath. Harry though never pressured him, he just continued to caress his back and feathery hair waiting for him to continue.

‘I don’t know t-t-that word but I k-know it’s b-bad and h-he s-sayed it a-about me mum! I telled him to s-stop but he d-didn’t and he p-pushed me.’ At the mention of that stupid kid pushing his best friend, a feeling Harry hadn’t ever experienced, and that back then he didn’t even know was pure anger, washed through him. He literally saw red and felt the pressuring urge to go and hit that boy back. Anyway he just hugged Louis tighter, breathing his faint yet sweet scent that right then he felt was the only thing calming him although he didn’t know why, and continued listening the other kid finishing his story without interrupting him.

‘H-he sayed an a-a-alpha never leaves h-his o-o-omega unless it’s a bad o-omega or maybe I was a bad pup and i-it was m-m-my fault he l-leaved me mum’ and Harry just couldn’t help it anymore. He just had to do something, to reassure, to protect, to soothe his friend. So he looked back in those gorgeous blue eyes that right now were just puffy and red and still crying rivers and spoke in the most serious tone.

‘Oh Boo. He’s just a very stupid, mean kid. Your father was the bad alpha for leaving you. Mark may not be your real dad, but he loves your mum and he loves you too, a lot. And your mum loves you so so much, and I do too. We will be bestest friends forever and I’ll never leave you.’ It was an impressing speech considering Harry was only six, that even Jay and Anne, who had remained silently assisting the scene by the lounge door, looked at one another stunned.

‘You pro-promise? E-even if I’m b-bad?’

‘Oh Loubear, you’re not bad. You’re good.’

Harry kissed Louis on the cheek and then the two kids hugged tighter than ever. And it had been in that precise moment that Harry felt the urge to say those words for the first time, so he softly whispered in his friend’s ear ‘You’re so good. My good boy.’ And if at those words Louis’ heart exploded with warmth and joy, and something inside him preened and purred at the praise, well at that time they didn’t really know what it all meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis was seven when he met Niall. He was an Irish kid his same age whose family had just recently moved from Ireland to Holmes Chapel. They attended the same school and classes and they both played in the same football team. Niall was really loud and outgoing, he immediately made a lot of friends, it was barely impossible not to met him and like him. Anyway he and Louis never became really close until the day something happened during footie practice.

Louis wasn’t really tall or brawny, to be honest he was quite short and tiny even for a seven years old. In fact he was the most little among all his mates his same age and even littler than a few kids that were his juniors. Jay wouldn’t have agreed to let him play football hadn’t it been for his incredible passion towards the sport and his need to release some of his never-ending energy. In the end she gave up all her resistances once she agreed with Mark that sport was the sanest way for the kid to unload his vitality and once she saw the positive effects the physical tiredness had on his behaviour. Although Louis maintained the proverbial sassiness typical of his character, that his mother anyway secretly loved, he calmed down significantly once he had been given such a drain valve.

Jay was just constantly worried that her ‘baby’, he would always be her baby even when he was forty, might get crushed by some of the bigger, tougher guys and would have preferred a less rough discipline. But her son just loved playing footie and the fact that Louis was also really talented was a plus. His coaches were so enthusiasts of him, what he lacked in physical sturdiness he got in velocity ad agility. He was quite impossible to stop in a dribble and his tactic vision and shrewdness during matches were impressive for such a small child. And because he was that good he was also the most targeted from all those boys jealous of him. They always tried to trip him or tackle him, not even in the most subtle ways.

One day a few among those ones really exaggerated, it wasn’t even football anymore, it was wrestling they just took every opportunity to beat up Louis, they went as far as nearly brake his leg and the couch simply had to expel them from the team. To put it poorly they didn’t took it very well and so they waited for poor, little Louis, who was already beaten up, in the locker room and they surrounded him to batter him. He was weaker than those guys and outnumbered but he wasn’t gonna go down without giving them a fight.

He prepared himself for the first strike when someone barged into the room and yelled ‘Hey what yer think ye’re doing?’

Niall fortunately had forgotten something in his locker and had come back surprising them.

‘Mind your own business Irish boy!’

‘Yeah, new kid, I suggest you do not stuck your freckled nose were it doesn’t belong if you want to get back home to mummy in one piece’

‘No Niall, run!’ Louis didn’t want someone else to be involved in his troubles.

‘I don’t even think about it, yer feckin’ gobshites! Forwaaaaard!!’

Luckily the coaches heard all the turmoil and rushed in before anything really bad happened to the two poor kids and saved them from the ambush.

Since that episode though Louis and Niall became really close, they were always together at practice and also at school. And obviously Louis introduced him to Harry. They immediately got on really well, impossible the contrary considering that they were both such outgoing and pleasant kids.

Once Harry knew what had happened during the footie practice and how those ogres had purposefully attacked his Boo he was immediately fond and grateful to the blond kid for helping Louis. He just regretted he couldn’t have been there with Niall to help him rescue his friend. In fact, it had to be him and not Niall. In fact…was he jealous? No, of course not. He just feared to lose his Louis to a new friend and even felt irrationally guilty he hadn’t been there when his friend needed him, he had always been very protective over Louis, they had each others’ back. Always. They were bestest friend.

 

Harry as predicted turned out to be an alpha. He presented shortly after his fourteenth birthday and everything went quite smoothly for him, all considered. Anne was pretty sure her son was due to have his first rut anytime now, what with him being unconventionally moody and surprisingly aggressive during the prior days.

That evening Louis was over at the Styles’ as per usual when Harry wasn’t at the Tomlinsons’. The boys had just finished dinner and they were quarrelling in the lounge over the last piece of cake which Harry had just shovelled without offering Louis first, like he always did, knowing his friend had the sweet tooth and always letting him have the last bit of dessert.

‘...it was my slice you ogre! You owe me!’

‘Says who? I haven’t seen 'Louis’ written on it’

‘You know the last piece of cake is mine!’

‘Just because I always decide to let you have it. I was hungry and I wanted it. Now drop it Loueeh!’

‘No I won’t! You owe me Harold!’

And the feathered haired boy suddenly jumped and threw himself at his friend. They began to wrestle around on the couch and then on the carpet around the lounge, knocking down a few furnishing. They were playing and laughing as they always did until Harry shoved Louis on the ground with a little too much strength and the smaller boy hit his head on the carpet with a loud thud.

‘Ough! Watch it Haz!’

But the soon to be alpha had lost it a little and wasn’t paying much attention, so caught in the moment he jumped on the smaller boy who was still laying on the carpet and standing on all fours he caged his petit figure, digging his fingers in Louis’ shoulders and staring down at him like he was a prey.

‘You’re hurting me now! Stop, Harry!’

‘Harry!’ in that moment Anne who had rushed over hearing the little tumult burst in the lounge and yelled to stop her son.

The curly boy turned to look at his mother like woken up from a daze, and then again into his friend's beautiful blue eyes.

‘I-I’m sorry Lou...I don’t know what took me...’

‘Louis, darling, it’s late and I think it’s better if you head home now’ Anne softly spoke to the younger boy who was still a little taken aback by the little accident and was quizzically looking his friend while rubbing his head's sore back.

‘What? No!’ Harry immediately argued towards his mother jumping up straight.

‘I thought I was sleeping over, like always’ Louis said a bit puzzled and saddened by the news.

‘Not tonight Boobear, tonight’s different. Harry we’ve talked about it, remember?’ Anne said, feeling bad for the caramel-brown haired boy who didn’t understand why he wasn’t welcome to sleep in their house anymore, but still firm about her position knowing she couldn’t do any other way.

A sudden growl erupted from the deep of Harry’s chest and startled both his mother and his friend ‘no!’

The young alpha's irises were now fully red as he began to speak in what was going to be his alpha voice ‘he’s staying here, I want him to stay! I want him... He’s my friend! He’s mine!’ he boomed.

Louis immediately reacted to the voice and he began to whimper as he hugged his knees to his chest completely scared. Anne who was an experienced adult omega, and since Harry’s alpha voice wasn’t at his maximum yet, just cringed a little but then immediately growled back at her son ‘Harry Edward Styles don’t you dare speaking to me with that voice ever again! You get it?’

Harry startled by his mother reaction and ashamed of his demeanour retreated and jogged up the stairs towards his room, but not without lowly growling and snorting all the way.

The younger boy slowly stood up and sought the comfort of Anne’s motherly hug. She immediately complied hugging him tenderly whilst at the same time a little suspicion grew in the back of her mind considering Louis’ reaction at Harry’s not even fully developed alpha voice. Shrugging it off anyway, she then looked in the small boy’s blue eyes that were now barely holding tears from streaming down and with a reassuring smile answered the unspoken question ‘don’t worry darling, Harry’s ok, or at least he will be’.

The look in Louis eyes at this point became quizzical.

‘My son is just experiencing his first rut. It’s gonna begin soon. He’s going to present as alpha.’

‘Ooh’ Louis looked a mix between astonished and amazed and without escaping Anne’s arms he turned his head slightly towards Harry’s room general direction ‘alpha’.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed and now that Harry was officially an alpha, the parents were more inclined to let their children wonder around in their wolf form, reassured by the presence of his wolf. That’s how it became quite an habit for him, Louis and Niall to transform and go have fun running around in the woods near their town, by the creek.

Once turned Harry used to become a big brown wolf with stunning green eyes, not yet bulky as he would eventually grew up to be, but quite large nonetheless considering his young age, even for an alpha. The other two boys were considerably smaller, a little more than pups. Louis wolf had soft, brown fur himself, but lighter than Harry, more like caramel coloured. Niall was a golden wolf instead, but with black muzzle, ears and paws. Both the little wolves had blue eyes, like they used to in their human forms, Niall’s crystal clear and Louis’ blue. Impossibly blue. Bluer than the creek itself.

 

‘Hey Lou, I’m going to the creek, are you coming? …oh, hi!’ Harry remained stuck in his track after bursting into the house without even knocking, eyes wide like a doe caught in the lights and mouth widely agape.

‘Hello’ the word came from a beautiful creature who was standing in the middle of the Tomlinson’s kitchen. He had big honey-color eyes with long, dark, flattering eye-lashes that casted shadow over his sharp cheek-bones. His face screamed perfection, with his bronzed, silky skin and kissable lips. He had jet black hair, styled up seemingly effortlessly in a quiff and was lean yet muscly, with a narrow waist and nice, peaky collarbones. He must have been about Louis’ age, maybe a couple of years younger than Harry. He was simply stunningly beautiful.

Louis, brows furrowed, looked from one guy to the other for a few seconds, as they continued to stare at each other, without saying another word, Harry like transfixed. So he cleared his throat and tentatively tried to ease the strange atmosphere that had suddenly permeated the room.

‘Hey Haz! Er, actually this is Zayn, he’s new at school and this morning the teacher asked if I could show him around and help him settle in. I was taking him down to the coffee shop, but we could go another time…’

‘No, it-it’s fine!’ Harry nearly shouted and then, surprised by his own demeanor, he blushed and tried composed himself a little.

‘I-I mean…I’ll c-come with…if it’s ok with you. I’ll…I’ll be happy to help show the-the-the beauties of our town to-to your new f-friend, in fact I consider it a precise duty. I’m Harry by the way, Louis’ er friend.’ He had said all that without glancing at Louis, not even once, his eyes fixed on the new boy, like captured by a spell.

Louis was appalled. Was Harry blushing and stuttering? He really couldn’t place what was happening to his best friend, he was a bit clumsy yes, but generally easy and confident, quite charming really, and now he was tripping over his own words like a goofy dolt.

Zayn in the meantime had swayed his hips all the way until he was standing just a couple of feet from Harry and had graciously extended his hand like one of those Victorians noble ladies you see in BBC period drama. _Come on!_

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you Harry. I’m glad you’re coming too, actually I feel safer knowing it won’t be just me and Lewis. Having an alpha around to protect us really relieves me’ and Louis questioned himself if it was normal to bat the eyelashes so much while speaking, really had this guy a speck stuck in his eyes or something?

‘Yeah, it’s Lou-ee by the way, as I told you before…many times!’ he was so annoying already!

But his words came unnoticed. Those two weren’t breaking eye contact and Harry had then taken Zayn’s extended hand but was awkwardly shaking it and the raven haired boy seemed a little disappointed.

‘Really? I mean, of course I’m..I’m an alpha! I’ll protect you. You have nothing to worry about when you’re with me boys’ Louis felt like gagging.

_Cough-cough_ ‘braggart!’ Harry finally, finally seemed to noticed Louis but only to squint his eyes at his friend in annoyance.

Zayn though continued to address the alpha like there was no one else in the room with his honeyed voice.

‘You know where I come from an unclaimed omega going around alone without at least an alpha to protect him would be unthinkable. But then again life in the big city it’s very different from the one you lead here in these small towns. It’s sooo refreshing.’

‘You’re an omega!’ Harry all but yelled like something had finally clicked in his mind.

‘Yeah, I presented earlier this year. My mom says I’m an early bloomer and also very rare and special, because of, you know, the omega male thing and everything’

Louis just needed to say something, the scene going on in front of him just had to stop, like immediately.

‘Yeah everything…well, I was gonna be there too, Zayn, you wouldn’t ‘ve been alone’

‘Yeah but you’re not an alpha Louis’ the omega retorted swiftly to the blue eyed boy. Where has all his sweetness gone?

‘Not yet’ Louis punctuated.

_Cough-cough_ ‘beta!’

‘What?! It will happen anytime now, I’ll present and I’ll have a growth spurt. Not every alpha is abnormally tall, yet lanky, even before presenting. Some of us just develop normally Harold’

‘Sure sure, if you say so…no need to get all riled up, little one’ Harry knew quite well how to tease his best friend and referring to his petiteness was one of the easiest way to do so.

Louis rolled his eyes ‘anywaaaaayyy, now that we have all the protection we need, shall we go?’

‘Allow me’ the alpha said springing to open the door for the newly met omega boy.

‘Thanks. You’re a real gentleman’

‘I feel like throwing up’

‘What?’

‘What? Oh, I’ve just said…’you sure are growing up’ I mean with all the chivalry and the alphaness. Feels like yesterday you were tripping on your own feet…oh wait, but it was yesterday, remember? You fell while we were playing football in the backyard, you asked me to show you how to dribble ‘cause you really can’t…’

‘Shut up Louis!’

That was going to be a long afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis, Niall and Zayn are fourteen now. Harry is sixteen.

The day it all happened Louis will never forget. He was fourteen when he woke up one morning feeling a little off, but he didn’t bother ‘cause he had a hard time falling asleep the night before. Something to do with the heater being inexplicably on, the thermostat clearly broken and him sweating, twisting and turning, covering and uncovering himself desperately trying to succumb to the slumber. In the end he gave up and remained in just his boxer and threw off the duvet to finally get to sleep.

He didn’t eat breakfast, his stomach churning funnily and a faint sensation of nausea prevent him to do it. Surely it had to be all those gallons of water he drank the moment he woke up, it couldn’t have been very healthy, but he had just been so incredibly thirsty.

He walked to school alone. He didn’t wait for Harry like he did every morning. It was earlier than usual anyway and he felt so strangely restless, he just couldn’t bear to wait even one more minute. He just had to go.

In class the strange feeling just continued, he couldn’t sit still during lessons, he just felt hot and sweaty and he was constantly bothered but something inside him he just couldn’t get the grip on. He must have been coming up with something. He resolved to go see the nurse during lunch hour. He doubted he could make himself eat and keep  anything down anyway and he was quite sure he got some fever too, still feeling so hot. So when the bell rang he headed directly to the infirmary. Only before he could reach it and he was in the middle of an hallway, luckily already desert, a burning, searing sensation suddenly spread throughout all his body and rapidly became unbearable. And then it happened: he felt damp. He felt slick coming out from his rear and dampening his bottom, and right then and there it dawned in him he was presenting, he was beginning his first heat and indeed presenting…as omega!

Is entire world went crumbling around him. Upset, ashamed and very scared he didn’t reach for the infirmary, he thrust open the door of the first toilet he bumped into and crawled into a stall. He hunched himself in a bundle on the cold floor, hugging his knees tight to his chest and began to sob desperately, the pain becoming unbearable every minute and every minute more.

Harry was uneasy. Louis hadn’t waited for him to walk together to school as usual. Something must have been very wrong. He would have met him at lunch but now the feathery haired boy was nowhere to be seen and the alpha began to really worry. He was sitting with Zayn in the school cafeteria who seemed to not even noticing that something was troubling Harry and less than all that Louis who always sat with them at lunch was missing. He was blabbering about some clothes he wanted to buy or a new haircut Harry wasn’t really listening. And that, that seemed to finally get the omega’s attention.

‘Are you even listening to me Harry?’

‘What? Oh sorry, but I’m worried ‘cause Louis hasn’t  walked with me to school this morning and now he’s not even at luch’

‘So? He’ll be somewhere else or with someone else, maybe his friend Niall’

‘What Niall?’ The Irish kid chose that moment to show up and inquired about his name been spoken.

‘Louis came to school without me this morning and now hasn’t showed up for lunch. I’m a bit worried, we thought he might be with you but clearly…’

‘Oh actually that’s what I came here to tell you. He wasn’t feeling well this morning and especially trough last period so he ditched lunch to go see the nurse. I offered to accompany him but he refused and you know how stubborn he can be’

Harry promptly stood up to go and see his friend but Zayn was of a totally different idea.

‘Harry! You wouldn’t leave me here eating all by myself now would you?’

‘Err…no, no. But Niall will stay with you and I just want to check up on Louis and then I’ll be back immed…’

‘You heard that. Louis is with the nurse and I’m sure he is well taken care of. You would just be in the way, besides if he wanted you there he would have called for you. Clearly he didn’t. Sit down now.’

Harry was hesitant, he didn’t want to displease Zayn, but he didn’t like being told what to do either and more than that something inside him was like demanding that he went to check up on Louis, he should have been with him, he should have been the one to take care of his friend. But before he could make up his mind the raven haired omega was taking his hand in his and, never forgetting to bat his long eyelashes, he said in his signature sugared voice

‘come on stay with me Harry. You can always you go to him when we’ve finished. I’d miss you if you’d leave now and I would never forgive you’ he finished the last part giggling, still the mere idea of upsetting beautiful boy made Harry’s mind up. He sat.

He passed the remain of the lunch hour with his mind set on Louis, the guilt for not being woth his friend who was unwell was eating him alive, maybe more than it should have. He wasn’t really listening to what was said around him anymore, only occasionally nodding when questioned directly. Zayn didn’t seem to bother the alpha’s lack of attention, he was chatting with a group of omega girls that had come to sit with them and were now hanging from every word he was saying about life in a big city like Bradford. His hand was possessively laid on Harry’s forearm, not in a grip but still there. But the contact didn’t send sparkles through Harry like he thought he should have, he felt more like he was been kept there and he didn’t like it. Niall wasn’t helping either, he was sitting right opposite him, sending him loathing and pitying glances every time their eyes met.

So when the bell rang and they all parted to go their respective classes it felt like a relief. Harry didn’t go to his class but took the hallway that was leading straight to the infirmary, not really running. Really not.

And then it hit him the most wonderful smell he had ever smelt. He stopped abruptly for just one millisecond and then began to follow it sniffing the air like a hound. His inner alpha, which had never been so demanding nor in touch with him for that matters, clawing at him to hurry and find the source of such a paradisiacal scent and to keep it forever. He reached the door of the bathroom and then the stall in which Louis was hiding in an almost trance-like state, just following by instinct the addicting smell. Once he recognized the whimpering as Louis’ though, his human mind had the upper hand over his instinct and his inner alpha still too young and not yet so powerful ceased to be in control.

He called Louis ‘Boo? It’s Harry! Please open up! Lou?! What happened, let me in, let me help you…’

Once he heard his best friend’s voice Louis immediately felt a little relieved yet the pain was still unbearable.

‘Haz?! Hazza please! Help! It hurts so much! Pleaaase…’ he cried and whined and with all the force he could manage to gather he crawled until the door to open the lock and let the curly alpha into the stall.

Once the door had been sprung open Harry was immediately hit by Louis’ scent in full force and his alpha’s will re-emerged and took control of him once again. He was over the whimpering boy in a flare and immediately lifted him from the cold tile floor by his armpits.

Louis caught the occasion to wrap himself around his friend hugging him in a vice-like grip, his arms thrown around his neck, his thighs tightly squeezing his hips and his calves crossed behind his rear. And the worst or best thing was that  he began to frantically rub his crotch against Harry abs practically humping him.

‘Haz please! It hurts so much! Help me! Make it stop!’

‘Shhh…I’m here babe, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, I’ll always take care of you’ Harry was now only supporting the omega with an arm under his thighs and with the free hand he sweetly pushed aside the dampened fringe that was stuck to his sweaty forehead and then lean in to kiss it.

Louis relished the alpha’s touch and chased the contact of his hand with his entire head as his inner omega began to purr in satisfaction, he then placed his nose near the curly haired boy’s wrist and deeply inhaled his scent.

‘You smell so good a-alpha…so good’ Louis nearly moaned out still grinding against his best friend.

‘No you smell incredibly love, you have no idea what you’re doing to me’

‘Don’t let me go then…t-touch me Haz, touch m-me…’

Harry  placed both his hands on each one of the omega’s plump, big butt cheeks and squeezed a handful spreading them apart. The same moment he felt a copious amount of slick dampening the blue eyed boy’s pants and now he could swear that the impossibly delicious scent had permeated even his own pores ‘Louis…’

And in that moment Harry was completely gone. His inner alpha subjugate by the incredible omega’s scent could only think of marking, claiming, mating.

Then it all happened in one moment, Harry’s pupils got blown wide, his nostrils flaring, his mouth salivating and before the too hormonal teenager could even realize it, his best friend in his arms tilted back his head showing his magnificent neck in submission and right there in his future mating spot the young alpha sank his teeth until he broke Louis soft skin. Louis whined loudly and immediately went blank and pliant in Harry’s arms, passing out.

The curly boy still completely possessed by his inner alpha and guided by his pure instinct began to lick at the wound he had just created to properly heal it and seal it. The moment Harry tasted blood in his mouth though he immediately regained his brain power, what had he done?

Louis was laying unconscious in his arms and a very red and very puffy bite mark just above his collarbones was looking right back at him. What had he done?!

Firstly he panicked, he didn’t know what to do and Louis wasn’t gaining back consciousness yet. Then he regained some sense and he lifted him up and carrying his friend bridal style he began to run as fast as he could towards the infirmary. He almost basted through the door and he searched the room for the nurse with a frantic and

‘Have you ever heard of knocking kid? Seriously you all should learn some manners’ the nurse a hardy yet nice lady in her late forties, a beta, raised her chubby face from the papers she was inspecting and looked annoyed towards the entrance.

‘My friend! He’s-he’s unconscious and I-I think he began his first heat and-and’

She immediately sprang into action and in a second she was on her feet urging Harry towards the table.

‘Oh for God sake hurry up then! Lay him here on the table kid, what happened?’

‘I don’t know one minute he was whimpering and trembling and complaining about the pain and then, then he just…’

The nurse was examining Louis, she began by pressing her hand to his forehead which she found searing hot and by taking his pulse which was highly accelerated. Then with the stethoscope she probably wanted to hear his heart rate but her attentions was caught by something else.

‘Is that a bite? You bit him!’

‘I-I I’m sorry…I-I didn’t mean to…it just happened and’

‘O for crying it out loud when will you kids learn?’

She let out an exasperated sigh shaking her head. ‘I‘ve said and repeated that at the first signs of heat or rut you should come to me straight away!’

Then she refocused on the little patient and went to retrieve something from a cabin nearby and addressed Harry.

‘Come on now help me out. Remove his shirt and put these ice bags by his sides. We gotta lower his temperature and when he regains conscience, hopefully sooner than later, I’ve gotta make him drink lot of water and put him on suppressants.’

Harry did as told to intimidate to do otherwise, but visibly embarrassed when it came to undress his friend.

‘Now stay here I’ve gotta call his family’

His mind went immediately to Jay and what she would have thought of all that ‘are you gonna tell his mother?’

‘Of course I will, don’t wanna go to jail for negligence. He’s a minor, his family has to know what happened and we will call your parents too’

The alpha had his eyes set again on the feathered hair boy laying still on the table, and was now tenderly petting his head.

‘It’s just my mum. Are…are we mated now?’

‘What? Seriously what do they teach you these days in those ABO classes you take?’ she asked bewildered. But then she realized the state of distress the curly haired boy was actually into and softened her gaze.

‘To create a bond you should have been connected to him, like with a knot involved, didn’t you know that?’

Harry’s cheeks suddenly flamed at the mere thought of doing the most intimate act with his best friend.

‘Oh there’s no need to blush young man. You’re old enough to know what I’m talking about.’

Then she looked a bit worriedly towards the omega again.

‘But he’s also a newly presented omega not to mention a very small one, so the toxins you transmitted to him through the bite sent his body in overdrive. He’s in shock right now.’

Harry’s eyes widened in fear hearing that he was the cause of Louis’ unconsciousness.

‘Don’t worry, you also healed and sealed the bite quite well therefore there’s no risk of further infections. Stay with him, I’m gonna make those calls now.’

The alpha resumed to softly stroke through the blue eyed boy's hair and whispered at his ear.

‘I’m so sorry Boo. I’m so sorry. Please come back to me. Come back to me.’


	5. Chapter 5

‘Come back to me.’

Louis’ felt something inside him pawing at him, he had to wake up. Alpha was calling him.

The first thing he perceived was Harry’s big, warm hand petting his head and his hot breath down his neck. He was whispering words he couldn’t yet make out, but the sensation was heaven for him and his omega began to purr in content. Then he became aware once more of the hot sensation spreading throughout his whole body. And the hotness only increased the more he regained consciousness, until he felt that searing pain all over again.

‘Ah!’ he woke up all at once and began to convulse over the table.

‘Lou, you’re awake! Calm down, try to breath.’

‘It hurts Haz, it hurts so much. Make it stop!’

The nurse came running from the adjoining office. ‘Finally! Welcome back kiddo.’

‘Please, please help me, make it stop, it’s too hot!’

‘I know, I know kid. Just swallow this and as much water as you can. It should be over in a little while.’ She handed the boy in agony a couple of pills and a bottle of cool water.

Louis drank the whole bottle, the cool water a nice sensation, soothing and refreshing. But once he was done his insides were churning funnily again, he wanted to puke and had to fight to keep the water down.

‘Ughh’ Harry was still sitting beside the table and immediately took the omega’s dainty hand in his much bigger one, caressing the back.

‘I’m here Boo. I’m not leaving you.’

 

A little over fifteen minutes later Louis was considerably better. He was able to sit, and though he was still hot like he had some fever, he wasn’t hurting anymore.

Jay came running through the infirmary door.

‘Where’s my Boobear? Oh honey, how are you feeling? Are you any better? The nurse said you went through so much pain, my poor little Boo’ she immediately engulfed her son in a tight motherly-love-filled bear hug.

Louis tried to writhe his way out of it, suddenly self conscious and aware of the other presences in the room. There were also his dad, Mark, who had a still worried expression, and Anne, Harry’s mum, who was also hugging her son. ‘Please mum, I’m fine now. No need to make such a fuss.’

‘What? My Boo presented today and you also gave us all quite the scare. I think this is something to celebrate, that it ended all well.’

‘Celebrate? I presented omega, mum.’ The blue eyed boy protested sulking and staring down at his hand in his lap.

‘So, I’m an omega myself. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.’ Retorted Jay, a little upset seeing his own son thinking so low of her secondary gender.

‘Yeah mum, I know, but you’re a woman whilst I’m a boy.’

Louis’ mum was about to answer back, when she felt her husband’s hand on her shoulder holding her back. ‘Son, believe me that doesn’t make any less of you, all the contrary actually. Being a male omega is something special and rare.’

‘But wouldn’t you have preferred to have an alpha son dad? I wanted to be big and strong just like you are’

‘Louis, being strong has nothing to do with how tall or bulky you may become. It has to do with what you have in the inside and how you behave. Your mother is an omega and yet she’s the strongest person I’ve ever known’ Jay smiled back lovingly at her mate.

‘If you say so’ the blue eyed omega continued to stare down not convinced in the least by his family’s words.

‘You will understand it as time passes. Being an omega it’s something to treasure, plus you’ll be able to give birth to your own pups one day, you’ll grow a life inside you.’

‘Muuum!’

‘And what about the bite mark?’ Mark tried to change the subject seeing his son’s embarrassment.

‘It happened without the two boys being attached so it will heal and disappear eventually’ the nurse replied.

Louis turned even redder at the idea of being “attached” in that way to Harry, but the alpha stepped out feeling the guilt towards his best friends and his parents eating him alive.

‘I’m really sorry about that.’ He mumbled face down.

‘It’s not your fault son. Your alpha is still very young and you still have little control over your wolf, even more so given the situation.’ Mark said trying to cheer up the young curly haired alpha a little.

‘Harry, dear, you didn’t want to hurt Louis, we know how much you love him.’ Jay added with her kind voice.

‘Of course I didn’t. I’m still sorry though.’ And Anne went and hugged Harry tight with an arm around his shoulder

‘I’ve put the kid on suppressants’ the beta female interrupted. ’Just make sure he takes it regulary and he’ll be fine.’ Both Louis’ parents and the omega thanked the nurse.

‘Ok we all should go home now, it’s been a long day for everybody’ Mark commanded and so they did.

 

The ride home was a little bit awkward. Both the boys remained silent, each wanted to say something to his friend but neither seemed to be able to come up with the right words and the parents presence didn’t really help.

Once out of the car though, before they headed into their houses, Harry mustered up some courage and stopped his friend.

‘Boo, I’m sorry for my behavior today, I couldn’t control it.’

Louis was still greatly embarrassed about it all but seeing his friend in such a chagrin he tried to relieve some of it.

‘It’s ok Haz, you heard what they said you weren’t in control of your wolf plus I don’t really remember what happened. If anything it should be me the one apologizing, I know what they say about omegas in heat. That’s so embarrassing.’

‘No Lou. You don’t have to.’

‘But I’m an omega Harry. Everything I’ve said I’ve never wanted to be. I should be alpha or at least beta.’

‘For me you’re just you, Lou. Nothing has changed between us. You’re my bestest friend.’

‘Really? You promise?’ The omega searched those big, green eyes and he felt that his friend was still there for him and maybe really nothing between them had really changed.

‘Sure. Now,’ Harry mimicked an exaggerated bow ‘should I open the door for ya?’

‘You…I’m gonna kill you!’ and in a glimpse the blue eyed boys was sprinting towards the teasing alpha.

‘You have to catch me first, midget.’

And as nothing had happened they were chasing and running after one another in the yard outside their houses.

Once the omega caught the curly haired alpha they wrestled around for a while until the green eyed boy got the upper side and pushed the other back on the ground.

‘Ouch!’ He had also accidentally pressed over the bite mark.

‘I’m sorry. Does it hurt?’

‘No, not really. Well, yes if you squeeze it.’

‘The nurse said it will be gone in a few days. It won’t remain anything, not even the scar.’ Harry said, and he didn’t really noticed but he grew a little sad at the thought of his mark vanishing.

Sensing that Harry sounded a little off and mistaking it still for abashment regarding the bite accident, he tried to dismissed the subject shortly.

‘Yeah, yeah don’t worry. It’ll disappear eventually and we won’t even remember about it.’

But the alpha stood up abruptly.

‘Let’s get inside. I’m tired I wanna go to bed.’

‘Uhm, actually, I think I’d rather sleep in my own bed tonight. Is that ok?’ Louis said getting up himself.

‘Of course it is, er, I will see you tomorrow morning.’

‘Yeah, good night Haz.’

‘’Night Lou.’

And if Louis fell asleep that night with his hand protectively pressed against the bite mark, not really understanding why something inside him (his omega?) was whining at the thought of losing it, well nobody really had to know it.


End file.
